Fire-crash
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Kayo is attempting to land the Fireflash, she's tried twice but failed. How do the boys react when she suggests a suicide mission? Rights belong to WETA and ITV. Always Gerry Anderson will be the main creator, I'm just borrowing the boys :)


Scott ran his hand through his hair as he flew alongside Fireflash; the first two attempts of landing her had failed "John, we need another plan."

Kayo shook her head "guys, it's too late. There's no time Scott. I'm going to have to try and just ditch it in the desert. The fuel is leaking too quickly, a conventional landing would be too dangerous."

Down below, Alan and Gordon sighed in desperation, their friend was out of options "she's just got to land it" Alan said looking up at the plane circling above them.

"Look guys, in case I don't make it" Kayo started but was interrupted by all five brothers trying to stop her suggesting the option of dying "shut up and listen. We've done all we can, and I want you to know that I appreciate you all coming out to my rescue."

In Thunderbird 1 Scott closed his eyes trying to control his emotions, down on the ground his youngest brothers weren't doing as well.

"I may not have started life with five brothers but I couldn't ask for better ones" Kayo continued smiling tearfully.

"She can't mean this Gordon" Alan's blue eyes were full of tears and Gordon put his arm around his brother's shoulder watching Fireflash continually lose height. Up on Thunderbird 5 John watched silently as the Fireflash icon on the map moved slowly down, he turned his back to it not wanting to watch his friend crash.

"Wait Kayo, don't talk like that" Virgil said firing up Thunderbird 2 "hold on a moment."

"No Virgil, listen. This is my last option, there's nothing you can do."

"I'm serious, hold onto something. I'm going to try something."

Hearing Virgil's voice Scott looked up and ran his sleeve across his eyes, he left Thunderbird 1 and ran over the runway to join Alan and Gordon watching as Thunderbird 2 hovered over Fireflash's engines.

"What is he doing?" Scott shook his head in confusion as four cables shot out from Thunderbird 2 "this can't work, she's going too fast."

"Hold tight Kayo" Virgil said through the radio "when I tell you, pull the brakes as hard as you can."

"FAB."

Gradually Fireflash was pulled to a stop by the cables and the boys breathed a sigh of relief, Kayo smiled and went to check on the passengers, she quickly skipped past the man, Bernard, who had been 'chatting' her up earlier as he began to wake up, she left the craft and ran over to her brothers who hugged her.

"Thank you Virgil" Kayo smiled lovingly as she broke out of his hug.

"You didn't think I was just going to leave you up there did you?" he laughed as Scott clapped him on the back.

"What about the Hood?" Alan asked.

"I guess the chase goes on" Scott said looking at Fireflash.

"The real question is, how is Virgil going to get Fireflash back to London?" Gordon grinned.

Scott smirked "seriously, how _are _you going to get it back?"

Virgil scratched the back of his head as he looked at the plane "urgh, a really big rope?"

"Yeah, good luck with that" Kayo said laughing with the others as they walked back to the ships.

Later that evening the family returned to the island and Grandma brought out Kayo's cake, Kayo smiled then excused herself so she could call John privately, she turned away from the lounge leaving the others to finish the cake.

"Kayo, are you alright?"

"I'm fine John, Virgil got me out of that mess in the end."

"You had me worried, were you really going to try and land?"

Kayo sighed "yes."

John shook his head "you know, we would've thought of something."

"And you did. However, before, I had no other option than to land it, if Virgil hadn't got there, that would've been it."

"Don't talk like that Kayo."

"It's true though, luckily it didn't come to that. But all the stuff I said on that plane was true."

"Really?"

"Of course. I love all of you, I've always been on my own, and now I feel like I'm part of a real family again, I couldn't ask for better brothers."

"Even Alan?" John winked.

"Awwh John, that's cruel. He's sweet in his own annoying way, just like a younger brother should be" Kayo laughed.

"Where is everyone anyway?"

"Virgil is at the piano with Scott, Gordon is in the pool and Alan, actually I don't know where Alan's gone."

"Well, take it easy Kayo. I'll come down to base soon."

"I will John, don't worry about me alright? Your brothers have me well looked after."

"Alright, see you later" John smiled.

"See you John" Kayo went back to the lounge where Scott was relaxing in the chair opposite the piano which Virgil was sat at composing, he looked up at Kayo's arrival and smiled.

"Tired?"

"Exhausted" she replied sitting back against the cushions on the sofa nearest the rocket photo.

"You just missed Brains, he says Thunderbird S is nearly ready."

"Excellent, I never want to fly commercial again. I want to fly at my own pace."

Virgil laughed and scribbled a couple of notes onto a sheet of manuscript paper on the stand "it won't be long."

Kayo picked up a book and thought about the ordeal of the day and how lucky she was that the Tracys would always be there for her, however, she couldn't stop thinking about what the Hood had said to her "_stop with the hero stuff and work for me",_ she couldn't betray her Tracy family like that, when was it ever going to be a good time to tell them she was the Hood's niece? Jeff had known, but he wasn't here now to help her with the truth, Grandma knew too but she had made it clear she wasn't going to be the one who told her grandsons. Would John ever trust her again? What about Scott? She sighed to herself and turned her attention back to the book, stretching out she allowed herself to sink into the piano music and atmosphere of the Island, so much to say but so much to keep hidden.


End file.
